It All Started With a Hole
by SyberiaWinx
Summary: Basically, me and my Random Friend go through a hole, and end up on a crazy adventure in Silent Hill, in hopes to meet everyone's favorite serial killer!
1. There is a Hole Here

**Author's Note**: Okay, this is my first time posting a fanfic, so, please, be kind. I'm just an obsessive fangirl out to make the world laugh…:::::: Also, forgive me if the Prologue is kind of short-I'm just getting used to things.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Silent Hill or Walter-though I would kill to,-so don't try suing me!

Prologue ThEre Is A hOlE hErE! 

Katie yawned, lying on the floor of her bedroom. "I am so BORED!"

Her Random Friend, who is sitting on her bed, gives her a disapproving look. "Well, why don't you go to Silent Hill?" she asks sarcastically. "You might as well, as it's all you play!"

"I'm not THAT obsessed! Besides, I don't have a car."

"Silent Hill doesn't actually exist you MORON!!!" Random Friend shouted. "And what do you mean-you're not obsessed?! You missed my sixteenth birthday party yesterday, just so you could play Silent Hill 4!!!"

At this, Katie sat up. "But it's the COOLEST game!!! Lots of people adore it!"

Random Friend rolled her eyes. "Right…And how many of them have rooms decked out with Walter Sullivan posters? You do know he's a serial killer right?"

"It's not his fault! He had a tortured childhood!" her eyes star to glaze over. "If only I could go to Silent Hill…" she gives a contented sigh. "Then, I could see my beloved Walter!" she suddenly snaps out of it. "Oh, I just can't take it anymore!!! I've got to find a way to Silent Hill!!!" she runs from the room.

"That girl needs some serious help…" picking up a phonebook, Random Friend starts leafing through it. "I wonder if they have a Silent Hill Anonymous…" suddenly, a loud crash is heard from nearby. "What on Earth is she up to now?!" Random Friend stands up and rushes into the bathroom.

Katie is nowhere to be found. An open package of dynamite is lying on the floor, and a gigantic hole has been blown in the wall. Katie's voice can be heard inside.

"WALTER!!!" it fades further and further away.

"Dammit!!! Not again! This is how we got kicked out of that miniature golf course!" Random Friend takes a deep breath, then jumps into the hole. "KATIE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

So, what did everyone think? I'm no good at describing people really, so if you want to know what Katie and Random Friend look like, say so in a review and I'll post a profile of them. On the same note-please review!


	2. The Name Game

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, everyone! Okay, I'm doing this for the reviewer who asked that Random Friend get a name. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and here's a description of what the characters look like:

Katie- Really long, wavy, dark brown hair and gray eyes.

"Random Friend"- Short, straight black hair and brown eyes.

Disclaimer: You know the drill-don't own Silent Hill.

**Chapter Two**

**The Name Game**

"Everybody sing the Silent Hill song!" Katie chirped cheerfully, at the top of her lungs, as she skipped down the street.

Beside her, poor Random Friend grumbled. When she had went through that stupid hole, she had somehow ended up in some creepy ghost town-which Katie _insisted _was Silent Hill. "_Must_ you sing that annoying song!"

"Oh, don't be such a grouch, Random Friend-we're in Silent Hill!" she threw her arms up as she said this.

"For the last damn time, _my name is not 'Random Friend'! _It is _Maria!_"

"You're right!" Katie gasped. "It _is _Maria!"

Maria smiled. _Finally, I am free! No longer shall this idiotic, over-obsessed Walter Sullivan fangirl call me Random Friend! At long last, I have a true name! _but when she turned around, the poor girl nearly fainted.

Katie was standing a few feet away, talking to a young woman with short blonde hair that was dyed red at the tips. She wore a revealing, long-sleeved, magenta-colored top and a leopard-print mini-skirt, and long black boots. There was a small tattoo of a reddish butterfly on her stomach.

"Look, Random Friend-it's Maria from Silent Hill 2."

Maria let out a frustrated scream. The "other" Maria gave her a weird look. "Man, what's with your Random Friend?"

That did it. Something snapped inside Maria. She pulled out a letter opener and ran at the "other" Maria. "DIE!"

"What the hell!" Maria quickly pulled out her trusty revolver and shot her.

5 minutes later…

"That WITCH!" Maria screamed.

"It's not THAT bad!" Katie said with a smile.

Maria gave her a deadly Look. "NOT THAT BAD! There is blood spurting out of my head like a geyser!"

"But you don't seem to be dying from it!" that was true. Maria had been completely soaking the pavement for the past five minutes. It was freaky and disgusting to look at, but she felt perfectly fine. Must have had something to do with their hellish surroundings.

"Still, it's not exactly comforting, you know."

"Okay! First, we'll get you a band-aid, and THEN we'll go look for Walter!" having decided that, she skipped of down the street and resumed her earlier singing. "Come one, friends-let's sing along!"

Maria sighed. "Now I realize why so many people in this damn town committed suicide…"

ANOTHER five minutes later…

"Vincent! Vincent! He's such a good boy-"

"Look!" Maria cried with a new enthusiasm, happy at a chance to interrupt that cursed song her companion was singing for the THIRD DAMN TIME. "It's a hospital! There's bound to be bandages in there, right!"

"Yay!" without a moment's hesitation, Katie runs into Brookhaven Hospital.

"Would you stop running off!" Maria cried, once again hurrying after her.

The two girls walk-actually, Katie's skipping again-down the dark, deserted hallways, until they come upon a door labeled "Storage Room". Below that, _There are bandages in here_, is written.

"In here, Random Friend!" Katie flung open the door.

"I told you, my name is-" before she can get the rest of the sentence out, a bunch of monsters come screeching out of the room, causing her to scream. One of the monsters pounces on her and knocks her to the ground. "HELP!"

"I'll save you, Random Friend!" Katie pulls a letter opener out of her pocket. "Prepare to die, in the name of love and justice!" she let out a fearsome battle cry, and started poking at the monsters. After a few hours, they were all gone.

Maria didn't say a word, she just got up, went in the storage closet, and spent the next few minutes bandaging her head. When she went back into the hall, she saw that Katie was talking to a grotesque-looking nurse.

"You're back, Random Friend!"

This time, Maria didn't even bother to correct her. "Who's that?" she asked in a tired voice.

Katie smiled. "Her name is Maria."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she facefalls and starts crying. "Why? WHY!"

The nurse and Katie exchange a look, then shrug their shoulders. "Guess there's only one thing to do now…" they say with a smile. "Everybody sing the Silent Hill song! Come on, friends-let's sing along!"

_Someone, please, kill me… _Maria moans and hits her head off the floor.

"Everybody sing the Silent Hill song! Come on, friends-let's sing along!"

Afterthought: Again, sorry it took so long. I wanted to finish this before the end of class and the weekend, so I hope it doesn't sound too rushed. Please review and give me your thoughts! Also, will someone PLEASE read my fic in the "Clock Tower" section? It is called Forever Shattered, and NO ONE has reviewed it yet. Thanks!


	3. Idiots With Candles

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long! ;-; Please forgive!

Disclaimer: Me no own Silent Hill.

**Chapter Three**

**Idiots With Candles**

"IN THE GAME, THE FIRST PLACE WALTER HIT WAS THE SUBWAY. THUS IF WE GO TO THE SUBWAY, WE SHOULD FIND MY DARLING WALTER! LET'S USE THIS TRUSTY MAP I FOUND TO GET THERE!"

Maria/aka "Random Friend" glared at her. "Is there any particular reason why you are screaming into that megaphone?"

"NONE WHATSOEVER!" Katie responded.

Her friend grabbed it off of her and hit her with it. "Idiot…"

Katie went on, unphased. "And now to find Walter!" She unfolded a rather large map.

Maria cried out. "How the heck are we going to find anything on that!"

"Don't worry!" she was reassured. "This is a Magic Map! It immediately marks off all areas you have already been to and circles the place you need to go next."

"What kind of nightmare is this..?" Maria moaned.

"Well, you see, in order to complete the 21 Sacraments-"

In a flash, Maria placed her hand over her friend's mouth. "NO WAY! I am NOT sitting through that sob story again! You are your obsessive pity on a freakin' SERIAL KILLER!"

Katie pushed her away. "I'll have you know, that Walter never TOUCHED a box of cereal in the game, not even once!"

Maria let out a frustrated scream. "You are HOPELESS!"

Five loooooooong minutes filled with singing and annoyance later, in the Subway…

"Are you SURE you read the map right!" Maria asked.

""Of course! We're here, aren't we?" Katie took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I really don't think this was the "Subway" featured in Silent Hill 4…" Maria said with a sigh, getting out of the booth. "Besides you shouldn't eat anything you find in this world."

Five more freakin' minutes later, at the REAL Subway…

"Okay…" Katie gave the illusion of being thoughtful. "All we have to do is look for that slutty chick Cynthia and follow her until she is brutally murdered by my sweet Walter. And then we'll snag him!"

Maria just stared at her. "Riiiiiight…Really sweet of him to murder some poor, unsuspecting girl…"

"Hey, it's for a good cause!" Katie said in his defense. "He could have done a lot worse!"

"Yeah, like stuck her with you…" Maria muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something, Random Friend?"

Maria twitched. "My name is _Maria_!"

"Come on, let's hurry before we miss all the gruesome parts!" Katie said, completely ignoring her again.

Soon after the start of their quest, the two girls run into a familiar, yet confused face.

"It's Henry Townsend!" Katie cried, pointing.

The young man saw them and held his candle like a light saber. "Aha! Monsters from the darkness! I shall smite thee with my super-awesome Candle of Light!"

Katie pulled out her trusty letter opener. "I know it is wrong to hurt the crazies, but anyone who tries to stop me from finding Walter must be eliminated."

Maria scratched her head. "Does he really intend to fight monsters with a candle? It's not even lit…"

Just then, Henry pushed a button on the side of the candle and a katana blade popped out of the top.

"What the HELL!" Maria screeched.

At this moment, a woman in tight, revealing clothing-Cynthia, Maria guessed- came waltzing out of the bathroom. She sighed when she saw what was going on. "Henry, what did I tell you about pulling out your sword in public?" she scolded in a foreign accent.

But he paid her no mind and let out a yowl. "DIE, DEMONS!" Katie and Maria just barely dodged out of the way as he started thrusting his sword forward repeatedly at an incredible speed, and his blows hit Cynthia instead.

By the time Henry finally stopped, Cynthia was laying on the floor in a pool of blood, stab wounds all over her body. He let the candle/sword fall from his hands and dropped to his knees beside her.

"My God, Cynthia…Are you ok?"

Even in her immense pain, she managed to glare at him. "Yeah, I'm fricken' great." She coughed, blood spurting out of her mouth.

"Thank goodness, you really had me worried for a minute there…"

With her last ounce of strength, Cynthia cursed him. And then, she was dead. Henry finally realized this and began to cry. It was actually kind of moving watching him mourn her, then leave carrying her limp form, tears still in his eyes.

Even Maria found herself getting choked up. Katie sniffled. "I know how you feel…" She wiped at her eyes with a bloody rag. "We were THIS CLOSE to finally meeting Walter!" She broke down sobbing.

Maria face-falled. "Moron.." She muttered into the concrete ground.

****

****


End file.
